tell me what dreaming is
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Daiki, si pemancing kecil yang tak pernah punya mimpi, bertemu Satsuki si calon arsitek kecil yang datang ke dermaga dengan buku sketsa di pelukannya. / AU /


**tell me what dreaming is****  
Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.**  
****Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Daiki, si pemancing kecil yang tak pernah punya mimpi, bertemu Satsuki si calon arsitek kecil yang datang ke dermaga dengan buku sketsa di pelukannya.)_

* * *

Adalah sebuah tepian sungai besar yang letaknya bukan di metropolitan. Namun jika menyebut areanya desa, beberapa penduduk tidak akan terima. Lalu-lalang transportasinya ramai. Komoditi aneka barang menjadi bagian dari transaksi yang tak pernah absen dari pagi hingga malam hari. Kapal-kapal yang kecil sampai yang sedang bergantian melabuh sauh, tak peduli dini hari, malam, ketika gelap melanda, atau ketika terik meraja.

Sebutlah, itu sebuah kota yang sedang. Tak jauh dari sana, adalah sebuah metropolitan, hingga semua penduduknya tak juga merasa amat terpencil. Pusat hiburan tak jauh namun mereka juga tak perlu membayar mahal untuk barang-barang, sebab di tempat merekalah pelabuhannya.

Tersebutlah suatu sisi yang agak jauh dari tempat tertambatnya jangkar-jangkar—sebuah dermaga kecil yang tersusun dari kayu-kayu tua, namun masih kokoh. Kayu-kayunya tebal dan mengkilat. Kata beberapa orang, kayu itu sudah disusun sejak era perang dunia kedua dan tak pernah direnovasi. Masih amat baik keadaannya. Beberapa berkata bahwa kayu-kayunya berasal dari Borneo, Indonesia, kayu _zwageri_ sebutannya. Bisa dibuktikan, kayu itu memang begitu tinggi kualitasnya dan tahan hingga ratusan tahun.

Di ujung susunan dermaga susunan _zwageri_, seorang anak usia sepuluh biasa menjuntaikan kakinya pada sore-sore tertentu dengan sebuah pancing di tangan dan dan toples cacing di sisi kanannya. Air sungai kadang menjilat kakinya sampai separuh tulang kering. Tetapi anehnya, meski dia bersentuhan dengan bagian dalam air, ikan-ikan tetap mendekat pada kailnya. Tak pernah dia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Para ikan tidak takut dengan kehadirannya.

Ketika ungu lembayung mulai merayap, barulah dia tergerak untuk pulang.

Sore itu, dia pulang bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan.

Keningnya mengkerut ketika dia sadar bahwa anak itu baru pertama kalinya ke sini.

* * *

Di sore yang berjarak dua hari dari kedatangannya terakhir kali, Daiki bertemu lagi dengannya. Setengah jam dia duduk memancing dan satu ikan kecil sudah dia dapat, barulah anak itu datang. Bajunya satu potong, memanjang sampai lutut dan mengembang dengan renda kecil merah jambu pucat. Dia langsung bersila di sana dan memangku buku sketsa. Pensilnya langsung menari.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Alis putri kecil itu berjengit. Tanpa menoleh, dia berkata. Suaranya kecil, khas perempuan sekali, dan segar, "Menggambar."

"Hah?"

"Siapa namamu, Pemancing?"

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki," dengan mudah nama itu diujarkan. Padahal Daiki bukan orang yang akan dengan gampang membocorkan dirinya pada orang yang baru dikenal. Terlebih, yang dirasanya mengganggu teritorialnya.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki. Aku adalah seorang arsitek masa depan!" dia tiba-tiba duduk tegak, menghadap Daiki, dan merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Daiki tergelak mengejek. Satsuki masih tersenyum, menepukkan tangannya sendiri, lantas sibuk lagi dengan buku sketsanya.

Sunyi lagi.

Kemudian, Daiki mendapatkan satu ekor ikan kembali.

* * *

"Kamu orang baru di sini?" Daiki meletakkan embernya dan menurunkan pancingan dari panggulannya. Sambil duduk, dia mengaitkan seekor cacing di ujung kail.

"Aku baru pindah," Satsuki sudah nyaman di tempatnya. Sketsanya berada di lantai dermaga, dan dia bergelung seperti seekor ulat yang siap merayap sambil menggambar. "Ternyata dermaga ini bagus."

"Tapi ini areaku."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, ini jadi areaku juga."

"Seenaknya," Daiki melempar pancingnya. Ujungnya langsung tercelup di jarak lima puluh sentimeter dari kakinya.

"Berbagi, dong."

"Tch."

"Pelit."

"Asal kau tidak berisik. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan ikan nanti."

"Tentu saja! Bagi seorang arsitek itu, yang bekerja adalah tangannya, bukan mulutnya."

Daiki mendengus lagi. Ternyata, dia tetap membiarkan Satsuki tetap berada di sana. Maka, kerutinan pun dimulai.

* * *

"Kenapa kausuka sekali menggambar, sih?" Daiki mengangkat embernya. Tiga ikan kecil, satu ikan sedang dia dapat. Saat dia memanggul alat pemancing, Satsuki melipat buku gambarnya lantas ikut berjalan di samping Daiki.

"Aku 'kan mau jadi arsitek."

"Aku mau lihat gambaranmu."

"Nih, nih," tanpa ragu Satsuki membukakan bukunya untuk Daiki, membaliknya halaman per halaman dengan pelan. Ekspresinya mantap. Tidak sedikit pun dia ragu, seakan dia sedang memperlihatkan masa depannya yang telah pasti akan terjadi.

"Kaumau membangun sesuatu di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membuat dermaga ini menjadi cantik," dia pun berbalik, sambil berjalan mundur, memandangi dermaga kecil mereka. "Akan kusulap tempat ini menjadi tempat yang sangat menarik. Di sebelah sana akan kubuat restoran terapung. Di situ akan kubuat jembatan kecil dan di ujungnya adalah pondok kecil untuk duduk-duduk di atas permukaan sungai. Lalu akan kubuat juga kebun bunga kecil di dekat pondok tadi. Akan kususun pot-pot tanaman yang berwarna-warni bunganya biar tambah cantik."

"Kalau begitu, tempatku untuk memancing di mana?! Jangan seenaknya kau, aku menemukan tempat itu duluan daripada kau!"

"Oh-oh, kau tetap ingin memancing sampai dewasa nanti? Aku baru akan membangunnya ketika kita besar nanti, lho."

"Kurasa."

"Kau tidak punya kegiatan lain lagi? Apa kau punya cita-cita?"

"Aku juga suka basket. Tapi kurasa aku lebih senang memancing."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduaku."

"Cita-cita ..." Daiki mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ayah dan ibuku sudah menetapkan sesuatu untukku."

"Oh," Satsuki berjalan normal lagi. Dipeluknya buku sketsa itu seakan dia tengah memeluk dunianya. "Mungkin aku akan membuat tempat khusus untukmu, untuk bisa memancing sepuasnya. Mmm, besok mungkin akan mulai kugambarkan. Datang lagi, ya, besok! Biar aku bisa menanyakan hal-hal apa yang kauinginkan."

Daiki memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku tidak akan datang besok."

"Lho?"

Daiki menoleh. Ketika dia menatap Satsuki, seolah dia telah menemukan sahabat yang lekat di hatinya. Seolah, mereka dilahirkan bersamaan. Seakan, dia bisa bercerita banyak pada Satsuki. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sering memancing sendirian, seorang kawan yang rutin datang adalah hadiah untuknya, yang tak pernah dia minta.

"Besok ayahku mengadakan acara ulang tahun untukku, datanglah kalau kaumau."

"Wah? Mmmm, kita lihat saja nanti. Dah, Dai-_chan_!"

Daiki sampai pada dua penyadaran. Satu; akhirnya dia tahu di mana jalan menuju rumah anak itu. Sebuah belokan yang tak besar, namun tak jua kecil. Hanya berjarak satu blok dari rumahnya di depan sana. Dua; sejak kapan dia mengizinkan Satsuki untuk memanggilnya seenak jidat?

* * *

Daiki menanti.

Namun, hingga perayaan selesai dan teman-teman sekolah serta beberapa teman main basketnya pulang, Satsuki tidak datang.

Satsuki bukan teman baiknya, ternyata. Dia salah memutuskan kemarin. Apa yang membuatnya melihat Satsuki seperti itu, ya? Apa mata Satsuki berhasil menipunya, menghipnotisnya kemarin jadi dia bisa menganggap seperti itu?

* * *

Daiki telah merasa kailnya mengena, dia telah bersemangat dan antusias setelah terkantuk-kantuk—namun ternyata sebuah teriakan menghancurkan semuanya. Ikannya kabur. Tak jadi menjadi miliknya.

"Tch."

"Dai-_chaaaan_, maaf ya kemarin tidak datang," Satsuki langsung duduk bersila di samping Daiki. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Dia langsung membuka buku sketsanya yang sudah setengah penuh. Diam-diam, Daiki membuka toples cacingnya, mengambil seraup, kemudian melemparkannya ke pangkuan Satsuki.

"Aaaa! Cacing! Cacing! Hiiii!" tak ayal, Satsuki langsung melompat dan berlari naik menjauhi dermaga. Ketika merasa telah terbebas, Satsuki berkacak pinggang di atas sana, mencibir pada Daiki. "Dai-_chan_ jahat!"

"Tadi aku sudah hampir mendapat ikan, tapi kau kacaukan semuanya. Ikanku jadi pergi. Kau yang jahat."

_Jahat karena kau kemarin mengkhianatiku_.

"Singkirkan dulu cacing-cacing itu, baru kutunjukkan sesuatu."

"Tsk. Tidak mau."

"Kuperintahkan. Singkirkan. Cacing. Itu. Jijik."

"Tidak."

"Atau aku akan teriak biar semua ikan-ikan pergi dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun hari ini?"

Daiki mendengus. Naluri alamiahnya sebagai laki-laki akhirnya menyulap gengsinya menjadi kemurahan hati untuk mengalah. Dikumpulkannya lagi cacing-cacing itu ke dalam toples. Lagipula, kalau dihitung-hitung, dialah yang akan rugi kalau binatang-binatang itu tidak diambilnya lagi. Mengumpulkan cacing adalah bagian yang cukup menyebalkan dari serangkaian kegiatan pendukung usaha pemancingan.

"Ta-daaa! Kado ulang tahun untukmu!"

Alis Daiki terangkat.

"Eh, eh, ulang tahun yang keberapa?"

"Sebelas."

Satsuki mengukir sesuatu di atas kertas sebentar. Sambil bergumam, "Aa, kita seumur. Tapi aku lebih tua tiga bulan darimu, hihi."

"Kemana kau kemarin?"

"Ketiduran."

_Teman yang sialan_. Tapi, tetap teman namanya. Daiki tidak jadi menanggalkan gelar itu dari Satsuki.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu. Rancangan tempat memancing khusus untukmu!"

Daiki memperhatikannya. Ada tulisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang kesebelas di pojok gambaran. Patut dia akui, hasil karya jari Satsuki memang mumpuni. Detail. Untuk anak berumur sebelas, itu sudah lebih dari biasa. Berbohonglah dengan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah karya orang usia dua puluh, maka delapan dari sepuluh orang akan percaya.

Di situ digambarkan beberapa pondok-pondok kecil, yang hanya muat untuk dua orang, dengan sebuah bangku dan meja mungil. Pas sekali untuk duduk sendiri menanti umpan di kail dilahap mangsa.

"Aku ingin membangun ini untukmu nanti."

"Hn, terima kasih."

Satsuki menatap bangga pada lukisan pensilnya. "Aku akan mewujudkannya nanti."

Daiki melirik sebentar, mata Satsuki dicapainya dengan satu lirikan. Oh, optimis sekali. Berbinar. Cantik. Penuh semangat. Daiki jadi merindukan apa itu semangat. Hm, sepertinya dia harus menyegarkan diri dengan keluar dari zona nyaman, dan bermain basket lagi beberapa menit. Dia ingin tahu, rasanya punya mimpi itu seperti apa. Seperti menanti bintang jatuhkah? Atau seperti kebahagiaan mendapat seekor ikan besar?

* * *

Suatu sore di usia dua belas, mereka terjebak hujan deras. Padahal, baru separuh perjalanan pulang.

"Yah, hujan. Aku makan apa nanti malam?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan hujan?" Daiki tidak mengerti. Apa Satsuki harus memanen bahan makanan dulu sebelum makan malam, sehingga ketika hujan, tidak akan ada makanan?

"Ibu dan Ayah keluar kota. Kakak sepupuku menikah. Lalu aku ditinggal sendiri. Ibu menyuruhku beli makanan instan di toko di jalan di depan sana. Tapi karena hujan ..."

Daiki kemudian mengambil ikannya, salah satu yang ukurannya sedang. "Ini untukmu kalau begitu."

"Hah? Aku tidak bisa memasak—"

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Hmh."

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan di rumahku. Ibu akan memasak ikan-ikan ini. Kita pulang sekarang."

"Nanti buku gambarku basah!"

Daiki sudah akan berlari, namun berhenti. Diambilnya buku Satsuki, lantas diselipkannya di dalam bajunya. Disisipkannya di atas celana, sehingga buku itu tak akan jatuh ketika berlari. Baju Satsuki berbentuk terusan dengan rok yang cukup mengembang, tidak akan bisa dibuat untuk mengakali buku dengan cara seperti itu. Maka Daiki pun segera mengambil tangan Satsuki, dan mengajaknya berlari.

Satsuki tersenyum di tengah perjalanan. "Dai-_chan, _Dai-_chan_, aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu."

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku akan memperbaiki desainku tentang tempat memancingmu di dermaga itu."

"Haaah?" Daiki menoleh. Satu genangan besar diinjaknya, dan baju mereka langsung kotor.

"Aku akan membuatnya lebih besar dan lebih lengkap, agar kaubisa memanggang ikan juga di sana, biar bisa jadi tempat untuk makan-makan juga!"

Daiki menggeleng. _Anak ini ada-ada saja_.

* * *

Usia empat belas, ketika mereka sudah SMP, mereka telah lebih dewasa dan matang untuk memilih teman-teman di luar atau tempat menyamankan diri yang lain. Namun, tetap saja, dermaga itu masih menjadi yang nomor satu jika mereka ditanyai di mana mereka paling ingin menghabiskan waktu dalam sore-sore tertentu.

Daiki masih dengan sebuah pancing dan peralatan lain. Yang lebih canggih kali ini. Peralatan memang berubah, tapi hobi tak jua meluntur. Sementara Satsuki, mengalami hal sama. Dia memang masih senang merancang, tapi yang setiap hari ada di tangannya bukan lagi sebuah pensil dan buku gambar. Ayahnya telah membelikannya laptop, dia mulai merancang lewat sana. Sesekali, dia datang dengan buku-buku arsitektur, mempelajarinya sambil duduk mencelupkan kaki di samping Daiki. Ikan-ikan sepertinya mulai familiar dengan keberadaan Satsuki, mereka tak lagi takut dan tetap mau menyerahkan diri pada umpan Daiki walau ada Satsuki di sisi.

Daiki mendapat ikan yang ketiga ketika matahari merayap turun di barat, setengah merendamkan diri di air sungai. Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan hari itu.

"Dai-_chan_," Satsuki juga menutup bukunya.

Daiki melirik ke pelabuhan di sisi barat sana. Agak sepi. Apalagi di tempat mereka. Hanya ada dua orang dan tiga ikan yang telah kehabisan napas. Dia merasa sunyi, pada suatu sisi.

"Aku punya mimpi lain sekarang."

"Apa?" Daiki menutup toples cacingnya. "Membangun pelabuhan di sebelah sini dan membuat kapal-kapal itu bersandar di sini saja?"

Satsuki tertawa. "Bukan."

* * *

Daiki pernah mempertanyakan seperti apa rasanya bermimpi, dan ingin mencobanya. Tetapi, dia membatalkannya. Di kontemplasi-kontemplasi menjelang tidur, di sela-sela jam pelajaran yang membosankan, dia berpikir; dia adalah tipe yang lebih suka mencari pintu lain yang terbuka dan melupakan pintu-pintu yang tertutup untuknya ketimbang berusaha keras membuka pintu yang dia inginkan. Dia bukan tipe pemimpi. Dia pengambil peluang. Sama seperti memancing. Dia hanya akan menunggu ketimbang mendobrak.

Dan, itu ternyata berlaku juga dalam kehidupannya. Dia merasa tidak ingin perlu bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

Sebab ayahnya telah menjanjikan sesuatu untuknya, yang beberapa tahun lagi akan diserahkan. Buat apa bermimpi jika itu sudah secara absolut akan dibebankan ke pundaknya, bukan? Sudah ada pintu yang menantinya di depan sana, sudah terbuka, tinggal melewatinya, dan sekarang Daiki tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sana. Apalagi yang dimimpikan, hm?

Daiki sadar betapa berbedanya dia dengan Satsuki saat dia memancing sore itu, di usia lima belas, saat musim semi.

Satsuki mencoba merancang muka bangunan yang tampak seperti ... seperti apa, ya? Daiki kurang bisa mengungkapkan pengetahuannya akan hal itu tetapi dia ingat dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Di buku sejarah luar negeri, mungkin?

"Mirip dengan Parthenon—kuil Athena, ya? Hahaha, tapi memang itulah yang kutiru. aku terinspirasi darinya. Agar, kalau aku bekerja di Eropa nanti, rancanganku bisa menyesuaikan dengan selera mereka."

Baru Daiki pahami, itulah _impian tambahan _seorang Momoi Satsuki.

Di sore esoknya, Satsuki membawa buku bertemakan arsitektur Amerika. Esoknya lagi, dia membaca tentang bangunan kuil-kuil Asia Selatan. Hari lainnya, ketika Daiki sedang senang-senangnya karena ikan sedang banyak-banyaknya, Satsuki sedang bersemangat dan antusias pula sebab dia sedang membaca buku tentang arsitektur Mesir Kuno.

Mimpi Satsuki seluas bumi, simpul Daiki. Sementara mimpinya—tidak, tidak ada. Seember penuh ikan sudah menjadi kebahagiaan untuknya. Dia yakin dia bisa bahagia tanpa mimpi.

Dan Daiki memaklumi Satsuki. Dia tidak keberatan.

* * *

Satsuki membawa laptopnya kali itu. Yang baru. Ulang tahun keenam belas adalah momen ketika ayahnya memberikan _gadget_ itu untuknya.

"Oi, pelankan volume lagunya. Kau membuat ikan-ikannya pergi. Mentang-mentang baru."

Tawa Satsuki kedengarannya renyah. Dia menuruti itu.

"Dai-_chan_."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin keliling dunia. Aku ingin berkarya di beberapa tempat di beberapa benua."

Daiki memandang pada tali pancingnya yang masih tak bergeming. Mungkinkah senja musim semi adalah waktu berpesta bagi para ikan di dasar sungai, sehingga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang naik ke sebelah sini?

"Katanya, dulu kaumau membangun beberapa tempat bagus di sini."

"Kita berubah, Dai-_chan_, berikut pula impian-impian kita."

Daiki diam saja. Mungkin, inilah rasanya ditinggalkan. Mungkin, inilah rasanya jadi pihak yang tidak punya impian.

* * *

Satsuki semakin jarang datang ke dermaga itu. Daiki dan dirinya tidak satu kelas, Daiki selalu tidak sempat menanyakan penyebabnya. Kadang, kalau berpapasan di koridor, Daiki ingin meraihnya, namun tak jadi karena ragu. Sebab, dia pikir dia tahu jawabannya. Kebosanan. Tapi begitu tiba di rumah dan memancing tanpa Satsuki, dia jadi menyesalinya, dia tak bisa tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Pada akhirnya, akhirnya Daiki mendapatkan kesempatannya.

"Kenapa jarang ke sini?"

Satsuki nyengir kuda. Daiki mendengus. Satu ikan di bawah sana tak jadi melahap sepotong cacing.

"Sudah tidak suka tempat ini?"

Masih nyengir kuda. Daiki mulai muak.

"Aku punya pacar."

"Oh."

Biasa saja. Itu ekspresi jujur, sebenarnya.

"Dia sering mengajakku jalan-jalan. Atau belajar bersama."

"Teman sekelas?"

"Iya. Aku sering minta ajarkan fisika dengannya. Dia—mmm, lumayan pintar. Tapi aku belum lupa dengan tempat ini, kok."

Daiki mengangguk. Pelan, hanya dua kali. Dia sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang baru disadarinya. Dia tak mampu menghitung seberapa lama mereka telah berkawan. Mereka pun berbeda gender. Seharusnya, bagi pandangan orang banyak, sudah ada yang berubah di antara hubungan mereka. Karena faktor cinta, katanya. Tapi untuk Daiki, itu tidak benar-benar dia sadari. Kalau Satsuki tidak mengatakan soal pacar, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memikirkan tentang cinta yang bisa saja ada di antara mereka.

Tapi, Satsuki juga tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Nah, berarti memang tak perlu ada, ya?

Daiki langsung melupakan topik itu karena pancingnya bergerak-gerak.

* * *

Sore lain, di transisi antara musim semi dan panas, Satsuki datang dengan mata yang sembab. Daiki tidak menyadarinya sampai mereka beradu pandangan karena Satsuki bercerita soal ponselnya yang rusak.

"Matamu."

"Oh, masih kelihatan, ya?"

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Putus."

"Yang itu? Si pintar itu?"

"Bukan. Yang itu sudah putus dari tiga bulan lalu. Cuma tiga minggu. Dia orangnya terlalu sibuk belajar. Kalau jalan denganku pun, sukanya mengajak ke toko buku saja. Ini yang baru. Kapten tim sepakbola kelas sebelah. Tapi ternyata dia tidak sebaik yang kukira."

"Ternyata kau hobi pacaran," Daiki menggeser tempat memancingnya. Sudah cukup lama dia menaruh kail di sana tapi tak ada tanggapan.

"Heeeei, kata siapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu cinta itu seperti apa."

"Kadang kau tidak perlu praktik kalau kau bisa tahu teorinya."

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dari teori."

"Tapi kau bisa mempraktekkan sesuatu kalau kau sudah tahu teorinya dengan baik. Sudah mempelajari teorinya belum? Kau terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku arsitektur."

Satsuki terdiam. Untuk sesaat, Daiki merasa menang. Dia sudah merasa beribu langkah tertinggal dalam urusan impian, kemudian berpuluh langkah tertinggal dalam urusan cinta—tapi sekarang, bisa membuat Satsuki bungkam sesaat dirasanya merupakan sebuah pengejaran akan ketertinggalan yang cukup sempurna.

"Akan kupikirkan itu."

"Aku akan menertawakanmu kalau kau datang dengan mata sembab lagi."

"Tch," Satsuki mencibir. Ditutupnya bukunya dengan kasar, kemudian laptopnya dibuka dengan gerakan yang meresonansikan kekesalan pula. "Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku yang harus menertawakanmu, Dai-_chan_. Kenapa kau tidak pernah pacaran? Um, kau juga tidak pernah bercerita soal itu. Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Aku kenapa?" mata Daiki bergerak tajam menangkap wajah Satsuki yang mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"—orientasimu menyimpang?" Satsuki memainkan kedua telunjuknya di udara, membentuk tanda petik imajiner. "Apa kau suka laki-laki tapi kau tidak berani mengakuinya?"

"Sialan," Daiki meraih toples cacingnya yang kebetulan terbuka, lantas meraup nyaris semuanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Satsuki.

"Cacing! Sial—Dai-_chan_—" Satsuki melompat dan berlari menjauhi dermaga. Seolah, ini pemutaran ulang apa yang dahulu pernah terjadi. "Singkirkan!"

Daiki terkekeh. Diambilnya satu cacing yang kebetulan mendarat di atas papan ketik laptop Satsuki, kemudian dikejarnya gadis itu. Mereka berlarian di tepian sungai. Dengan amat mudah, dengan langkah yang lebar dan kekuatan yang lebih besar, Daiki bisa meraih pergelangan tangan Satsuki. Didekatkannya cacing itu ke wajah Satsuki.

Satsuki menjerit. Kejahilan Daiki menjadi-jadi. Satsuki terus berusaha mundur, tapi sebuah batu yang licin menjebaknya; dia menginjaknya dan terpeleset. Dia jatuh telentang, punggung terhempas ke tanah, dan Daiki menimpanya. Daiki masih tertawa licik memainkan cacing itu di atas wajahnya.

"Hentikan Dai-_chan_—HENTIKAN! JIJIK!"

Daiki tetap tertawa, tapi dia berguling ke samping, masih berbaring di tanah, dia memegangi perutnya karena tawa sudah membuat ototnya tak mampu untuk membuat dirinya tegak.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

Mereka sama-sama tidak beranjak bahkan ketika tawa Daiki telah berhenti, dan pipi Satsuki kembali mengempes.

"Dai-_chan_."

"Apa? Mau cacing lagi?"

Sebelum Daiki sempat mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Satsuki, Satsuki memukul tangan itu. Daiki mengaduh. Apalagi, Satsuki langsung menyikut dadanya. Kedengarannya menyakitkan. Bukan hanya kedengaran, terasanya juga punya makna serupa.

"Kau tidak pernah suka wanita, ya?"

"... Kurasa tidak."

"Mau kukenalkan pada teman-temanku?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan—"

"Aku normal, bodoh."

"Buktikan."

"Kalau aku tidak normal, aku sudah membawa seorang laki-laki ke dermaga itu dan menciumnya di depanmu," wajah Daiki langsung berubah. "Tunggu, kurasa aku mual."

Satsuki tertawa lepas, seperti puas. "Cinta itu menyenangkan, lho."

"Hmh, tapi kau menangis karenanya."

"Itu karena aku gagal menemukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya dari orang yang kuharap. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkannya di seseorang yang lain, yang entah di mana sekarang."

"Apa rasanya seindah bermimpi?"

Satsuki mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah, merentangkannya jauh-jauh, dan melebarkan jari-jarinya. Awan-awan berada di sela-sela jarinya, dan garis sinar matahari masuk di antaranya untuk menusuk matanya. Senyum perlahan terkembang, seolah dia baru saja bisa menggenggam awan-awan di atas dan siap disulapnya jadi gulali. "Kurasa, dari perjalananku sejauh ini, bermimpi itu lebih enak. Kau tidak terikat pada siapapun. Kau bebas. Kau bisa menemukan kebebasan dengan bermimpi. Jika mencintai itu rasanya seperti terantai dengan seseorang, maka bermimpi itu rasanya seperti punya sayap. Kau bisa mengembangkannya selebar apapun atau pergi kemanapun."

"Begitu."

"Makanya, aku ingin bermimpi saja."

"Selamanya?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas, untuk saat ini, itu keputusanku. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku dan melupakan hal-hal berbau cinta yang sempat membuatku kecewa."

"Berkeliling dunia dengan impianmu sebagai arsitek?" Daiki memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan rasanya seperti apa punya sayap ini. Selama ini dia tidak pernah punya sayap. Pun, punya rantai yang diikat pada seseorang. Dia bebas seperti bermimpi tidak, namun mencintai juga tidak. Dia merasa seperti permukaan air sungai yang sedang tidak dilewati kapal. Diam saja, menanti keramaian datang padanya, tapi tak jua pernah memintanya secara sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi Daiki gagal membayangkannya.

"... Ya, berkeliling dunia. Aku akan melakukannya."

* * *

Daiki tidak pernah merasa terlalu tua untuk memancing. Dia telah sampai pada usia di mana teman-temannya mulai mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat biliar atau mungkin malah kencan ganda di beberapa mal. Dia biasanya ikut sesekali untuk pilihan pertama, tetapi kadang dia lebih suka memancing. Mendapat hasil yang nyata seperti memancing sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya, ketimbang menghabiskan uang untuk tertawa-tawa bersenang-senang belaka, namun ketika lapar setelah lelah bersenang-senang pun harus mengeluarkan uang lagi. Bandingkan dengan memancing, coba?

"Dai-_chan_."

Lamunannya dibuyarkan.

"Hn?"

"Eropa atau Australia dulu?"

"... Kukira kau akan bertanya soal 'lebih baik cokelat atau kue'."

"Ha?"

"Sebentar lagi _valentine_. Kupikir kau akan bertanya soal itu dalam rangka mendekati seorang laki-laki lain lagi."

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah berhenti memikirkan itu. Aku bahkan lupa kalau sebentar lagi _valentine_. Malah kau yang ingat. Jangan-jangan mau merayakannya, ya? Ha, kau sudah punya incaran?"

Daiki menggeleng. Dia menaruh seekor cacing di pancingnya, lantas melemparnya jauh-jauh dan mengulurkan tali pancingnya semaksimal yang dia bisa. Ikan-ikan mulai langka sekarang. Mungkin tingkat kemampuan perkembangbiakan mereka tidak lagi setinggi dulu. "Orang-orang di kelasku terlalu ribut soal itu. Bagaimana aku tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Oh, yang jelas, aku lupa itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan cinta."

"Jangan munafik."

"Ah—ya, oke, oke, kuakui. Aku tidak benar-benar melupakannya. Aku hanya menyingkirkannya agak ke tepian sedikit, karena mimpi-mimpiku butuh perhatian khusus. Aku ingin jadi arsitek yang handal di usia muda. Aku ingin tahu ilmu-ilmunya bahkan sebelum aku kuliah. Aku harus bisa seperti orang-orang yang hebat di luar sana."

"Terserahmulah."

"Jadi—Eropa atau Australia?"

"Dermaga ini dulu, kurasa."

Satsuki terdiam. Napasnya diembuskan panjang-panjang.

Senyap. Kata-kata yang terlontarkan berikutnya hanyalah "selamat sore" dan "sampai jumpa".

* * *

Daiki bersyukur bahwa kemampuan basketnya tidak terlalu menurun meski dia membagi jatah perhatiannya lebih banyak pada memancing belaka. Dia masih bisa memasukkan bola dari setengah lapangan kecil di samping rumahnya tanpa melompat sama sekali.

"Daiki."

Koran turun dari pandangan sang ayah. Tirai pembatas antara mereka itu akhirnya dilipat dan ditaruh di atas meja.

Daiki batal menembakkan bola.

"Kau sudah kelas tiga, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Sebentar lagi, kalau begitu."

"Hn—jadi aku tidak perlu kuliah?"

"Kau boleh kuliah nanti, sambil menangani kewajibanmu. Kurasa kau bisa membagi waktumu."

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi."

"Apa?" Daiki sudah akan berlari mengitari lapangan untuk berlatih lagi menggiring bola dengan tangan kiri.

"Salah satu anak perusahaan kita akan bergabung dengan perusahaan induk milik teman ayah."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Kau dan anaknya akan dijodohkan sebagai bukti keloyalan dua perusahaan terhadap satu sama lain."

Daiki menggerutu dalam hati. Semudah itu ternyata ikatan pernikahan zaman sekarang. Tapi—rasanya dia tidak punya alasan untuk protes. Dia tidak sedang mencintai satu orang pun, 'kan? Lagipula pernikahan hanya sebagai simbolisasi. Pasti dia masih bisa menjalani hidupnya yang biasa. Dia akan sibuk dengan perusahaan yang akan diserahkan padanya, dan itu artinya dia tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk keluarga. Ya sudah. Biarkan saja.

Bagus, lagi, itu artinya dia tidak akan repot mencari-cari perempuan.

"Kalian akan menikah sebentar lagi, begitu kau selesai dengan ujian kelulusan."

"... Secepat itu?"

"Momentum penggabungan perusahaan sudah diatur sejak lama, Daiki, dan waktunya memang jatuh di pertengahan tahun ini. Pas, bukan, dengan selesainya sekolahmu?"

Daiki mengembuskan napas sambil mengeluarkan kekesalan.

"Nanti kau akan dikenalkan secepatnya pada anak keluarga Momoi itu."

Bola yang dilempar Daiki tidak masuk ke ring. Meleset. Bunyi benturannya dengan bibir ring membuat bunyi berisik, membuat Daiki tidak bisa menangkap suara ayahnya pada bagian terakhir.

"Siapa tadi? Keluarga siapa?"

"Momoi. Nama anaknya Momoi Satsuki."

Daiki tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali, dia cantik, cocok denganmu. Kalian seumur dan satu sekolah, pula. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalau di sekolah, ya, tapi dia punya kepribadian yang cukup bagus."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Daiki tersedak.

* * *

Dengan pancing yang dipanggul di pundak, Daiki kembali datang ke dermaga. Dia hanya membawa sedikit cacing hari ini. Dia tidak terlalu berminat untuk memancing karena pembicaraan tadi siang dengan ayahnya. Ternyata, niatnya kemudian makin memudar ketika dia dan Satsuki berdiri berhadapan di jalan kecil di tepi sungai, di dekat tangga kecil dari kayu _zwageri_ menuju dermaga.

Mereka berpandangan. Sorot mereka seolah saling mengatakan, _hei, aku sudah tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres di antara kita, ada masalah besar!_

Daiki merendahkan kelopak matanya, "Kurasa kau juga tahu."

"Aku barusan bicara dengan ayah. Kita sedang membicarakan hal yang sama, 'kan?"

Daiki lanjut menginterogasi Satsuki melalui kebungkamannya, dia sedang menilai bagaimana Satsuki memandangnya sekarang. Sorot mata itu, adalah sorot mata yang sama dengan cara dia memandang permukaan sungai ketika ucapan-ucapan ambisiusnya sedang diuraikan.

Daiki menuruni tangga. "Kita bicara di bawah."

Satsuki ikut. Dan jarak mereka agak jauh. Daiki bersikap seolah tak ada yang aneh di antara mereka, dia tetap memancing seperti niatnya barusan. Walau, _mood_-nya sedikit berubah. Tetapi kepalang tanggung. Dia sedang ingin sekali makan ikan sore ini dan tidak mungkin dia tidak jadi memancing begitu saja hanya karena sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kita akan dijodohkan."

"Dan dinikahkan setelah lulus ujian SMA," ujaran Satsuki membuat Daiki paham bahwa pihak sebelah sana juga sudah membicarakan sampai sejauh ini.

Ada bunyi kecipak. Satsuki memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya?"

Satsuki mengangkat dagunya. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, kurasa."

Daiki mendelik. "Kita sesungguhnya juga tidak pernah saling mencintai."

"Itu benar."

Daiki menopangkan tangannya di dagu. Ini pose yang amat jarang dia lakukan. Dia pemancing, dan orang di sekitarnya sering mengaitkan memancing dengan istilah 'bermalas-malasan yang punya profit'—yang tak dia sukai. Dia kerap dikira suka berpangku tangan saja sambil menanti ikan menyambut umpannya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak melamun sampai terlihat menyedihkan dengan pose ini. Dia mengelak jika disebut pemalas hanya karena suka memancing. Dia pemancing, bukan pemalas.

"Jadi?" Daiki menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Mungkin aku akan kabur di malam sebelum pernikahan."

"... Labil."

Satsuki tertawa sinis. "Kau juga tidak mau, 'kan?"

"Bukan tidak mau. Hanya ... entahlah. Aku merasa bahwa metode yang orang tua kita lakukan tidak benar. Tidak berdasar, dan mengekang kita. Kita adalah dua orang yang bebas."

"Kau benar, Dai-_chan_. Kita orang bebas. Kau suka memancing karena itu membuatmu senang tanpa terikat siapapun, dan aku adalah pemimpi yang ingin menjelajahi dunia dan membangun rumah untuk orang-orang."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku akan jatuh cinta di hidupku."

"Kau menyedihkan."

"Itu artinya aku bebas."

"Mmm, alasan yang bisa diterima."

Satsuki menegakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh, kepalanya mendongak dan dia tampak amat suka ketika memandang langit. Langit adalah simbolisasi kebebasan untuknya, mencerminkan ideologinya.

"Sebenarnya alasanku bukan karena cinta, sih, Dai-_chan_."

"Lantas?"

"Kurasa kau juga tidak ingin menikah dengan orang sepertiku. Aku ingin melintasi berbagai negara. Aku ingin bekerja di beberapa tempat. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang memulai dari bawah, itu artinya aku harus total dalam belajar di ilmu yang kukuasai. Aku harus habis-habisan di karir, jadi, aku bukan tipe istri yang baik. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah saja apalagi kalau aku menikah muda. Laki-laki biasanya butuh perempuan yang melayaninya—dan aku tidak masuk dalam kriteria itu."

"Kau kedengaran seperti orang tua."

"Hahaha, Dai-_chan_ juga terlihat seperti orang tua. Memancing, duduk, diam, memandangi sungai begitu," Satsuki melayangkan tinju ringan ke lengan Daiki. Daiki mengusapnya, ternyata itu cukup memberi efek untuk dirinya. "Kau mungkin juga tidak ingin menikahiku, 'kan? Aku ini apa di matamu? Kita cuma teman, 'kan? Lagipula, Dai-_chan_ juga orang yang bebas."

"Kita harus bicarakan ini segera dengan orang tua kita."

"Ya," Satsuki menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Daiki kemudian memukul pahanya, bergumam bahwa itu bisa membuat ikan-ikan kabur. Satsuki lantas melanjutkan, "Dengan ambisiku yang begini, kupikir tidak ada juga laki-laki yang mau bersamaku. Siapa yang mau istrinya tidak ada di rumah terus, bukan? Aku masih ingin bahagia dengan mimpi-mimpiku. Aku baru akan menikah di usia sekitar ... mmm, mungkin tiga puluh lebih? Aku tidak mau peduli apa kata orang, karena yang menentukan kebahagiaanku adalah aku sendiri. Oh—atau mungkin mendekati empat puluh? Bisa juga. Asalkan aku sudah meraih apa yang kuinginkan."

Daiki tahu dia dan Satsuki adalah dua kutub yang berbeda. Salah seorang di antara mereka kepalanya mendongak tinggi sambil memetakan masa depannya di langit, sementara yang satu hanya menunduk memandangi permukaan air, menanti keberuntungan dianugerahkan dari kedalaman sungai yang tak seberapa.

Satsuki pulang tak lama setelahnya.

* * *

"Alasan kalian konyol. Pernikahan akan tetap dilakukan."

Daiki menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia terlalu bocah untuk menghadapi argumen orang dewasa.

* * *

Daiki tahu pasti orang-orang kelas Satsuki akan terkejut bahwa Satsuki dicari oleh seseorang macam dirinya. Ah, mereka pasti tak menyangka Satsuki si (calon mantan) wakil ketua OSIS itu sebenarnya berteman dengan laki-laki bertampang _badboy_ seperti dirinya.

"Dia tidak hadir hari ini."

"Ke mana?"

"Ada seminar khusus yang diadakan perguruan tinggi dari Inggris, dia mengikutinya untuk mewakili sekolah. Kelihatannya, sih, dia berminat untuk masuk sana."

Daiki batal untuk membicarakan hal yang tadi malam dikatakan ayahnya padanya _sesegera mungkin_ dengan Satsuki.

Ternyata, sorenya Satsuki juga tidak datang ke dermaga. Daiki memancing sendirian dan hanya mendapatkan dua ikan kecil.

* * *

"Tumben tidak bawa banyak cacing, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki datang tiba-tiba dan memulai percakapan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi di dermaga kecil tersebut, tiga hari setelah 'menghilang'nya Satsuki.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau banyak? Mau minta?"

"Hi. Jijik."

Daiki menunggu. Bertaruh. Menerka. Apakah Satsuki akan langsung berbicara hal tentang itu, atau malah melupakannya. Lama ditunggu, ternyata Daiki-lah yang harus mengalah.

"Ayahku tidak menyetujui soal itu."

"Ayahku juga."

"Oh, sudah membicarakannya?"

Satsuki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat."

_Kau mau menikah denganku? _Begitu yang ingin ditanyakan Daiki.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan kabur."

"... Masih labil."

"Enak saja," hardik Satsuki. "Kaburnya dengan cara elit, tahu. Ada tes yang diadakan di London di bulan yang sama dengan rencana pernikahan kita. Aku akan pergi ke sana dengan alasan itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku pasti akan menemukan caranya."

Daiki mendengus.

"Aku keras kepala, ya, Dai-_chan_?"

"Mungkin. Tapi kalau kau begitu, tandanya aku juga begitu."

Ah, masa remaja.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, semakin dekat ke masa ujian, mereka sepertinya mulai melupakan apa yang harus mereka temui di ujung perjalanan sekolah mereka; rencana orang tua yang sesungguhnya tak lebih jauh berbeda dari definisi rantai. Mereka lebih memikirkan ujian. Mereka masih saling menemui satu sama lain di dermaga, namun pembicaraan tak jauh melenceng dari pelajaran. Bahkan Daiki pun mulai membawa buku ketika memancing. Satsuki adalah guru dadakan untuknya.

Pohon di tepian sungai, di antara dermaga dan pelabuhan sesungguhnya, menyaksikan mereka. Dia lupa bahwa sesungguhnya Daiki dan Satsuki bukan lagi dua bocah yang baru saja berkenalan. Namun di matanya, meski ribuan musim telah berlalu pun, dia masih melihat dua bocah kecil yang salah satunya mengoceh akan mimpinya dan anak yang lain lagi mengharapkan ikan yang banyak untuk dia bawa pulang. Mereka tetap Daiki dan Satsuki yang lama, yang bertemankan ikan-ikan dan mimpi-mimpi.

* * *

Ujian berlangsung dengan mulus.

Satsuki ternyata diterima di salah satu universitas di Jerman yang sering menjaring mahasiswa dari SMA mereka. Tinggal berangkat saja, maka satu tangga tinggi di kehidupannya akan terlewati.

Daiki tidak memikirkan hal apapun untuk _event_ minggu depan. Lamaran. Pertemuan dua keluarga besar. Dia juga tidak ingin membicarakannya, karena di sore hari itu, di pertemuan mereka, Satsuki sibuk dengan buku tatabahasa Jerman.

* * *

"Empat hari lagi acara lamaran."

"Aku ingat, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum akan kabur. Panggilan untuk ke Jerman dua minggu setelah itu. Kurasa aku masih bisa membuat orang tuaku tenang karena aku menurut."

"Mereka tidak tahu rencana kaburmu?"

"Mereka cuma tahu bahwa aku diterima di Jerman dan kuliah baru akan dimulai di waktu di mana kita seharusnya sudah menikah. Jadi, tenang saja."

Daiki merasa tidak punya kata-kata apapun untuk menjawabnya.

* * *

"Setelah menikah dengan Daiki-_kun_ nanti, kau akan ibu temani untuk mengajukan terminal ke universitasmu di Jerman."

Satsuki menutup pintu rak buku di ruang tengah dengan setengah hati. Wajahnya langsung berkerut tanda tak suka.

"Terminal?"

Ketikan di atas papan huruf laptop masih terdengar. Ibu Satsuki masih bekerja bahkan di malam hari begini, "Iya. Satu tahun. Kau harus jadi istri yang baik dulu. Belajar di bidang sana."

Satsuki tidak tahan untuk tidak menyuarakan apa yang selama ini dia simpan, dan hanya dibaginya terang-terangan pada Daiki. "Bu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menikah muda. Aku ingin kuliah, aku ingin berkeliling dunia dulu."

Ketikan berhenti. Ibunya melirik enggan. "Tetapi semuanya sudah diatur, Sayang. _Wedding Organizer_ juga sudah di-_booking_."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini," Satsuki menggeleng, kemudian duduk di hadapan ibunya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menikah tahun ini juga. Lagipula, aku dan Dai-_chan_ tidak saling mencintai. Dia juga tidak suka akan adanya hal ini, perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" ibu Satsuki mengangkat _cup_ kopinya, bersamaan dengan dia mengangkat pandangannya ke arah putri tunggalnya.

"... Apa kalau aku bilang dari dulu, rencana ini akan dibatalkan?"

"Tapi sayangnya peraturan seperti ini sudah ada sejak sebelum kau lahir, Sayang."

Satsuki berdiri dan melangkah dengan derap kesal ke arah kamarnya sendiri, "Aku tidak suka dipaksa. Aku masih punya mimpi-mimpi."

Ibu Satsuki hanya memutar bola matanya. Bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup keras-keras bukan juga hal yang dirasanya penting. Dia terus bekerja. Dia tidak merasa perlu meladeni Satsuki yang sedang mendidih. Tidak ada gunanya, kalau waktunya kurang tepat.

Satsuki membanting buku tentang arsitektur yang barusan diambilnya di ruang tengah ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menumpahkan kekesalan dengan membuka lemari bukunya, kemudian membanting pintunya. Sebagai pemuas rasa benci dan muak saja, sebenarnya. Bunyi efeknya keras. Dia membukanya lagi, mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin dia akan menemukan kertas-kertas tak terpakai di dalamnya untuk dipakai mencorat-coret kekesalan hati, untuk kemudian dirobek dan dibuang secara menyedihkan.

Dia membongkar buku-buku bekas yang ada di dasarnya. Banyak kertas tua di dalam, ada yang kusut dan ada yang kusam.

Kenapa ketika dia sudah memulai mimpi-mimpi tingginya, dia dihalangi? Apa maksudnya ini? Takdirkah ini? Apa ada arti di balik semuanya?

Dia merasa tak berdaya menghadapi orang tuanya, sebenarnya. Dia merasa tak punya hak juga—sebab tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia berhutang banyak pada mereka. Akan tetapi, tidak bolehkah dia bermimpi kalau begini caranya?

Dia tertegun ketika menemukan salah satu buku coretan yang paling tua. Laju pikirannya yang terbang mengitari angkasa mimpi-mimpi berhenti secara tiba-tiba, melekat pada buku itu.

* * *

Acara lamaran ternyata tak bisa dihindari juga. Bagaimanapun, waktu tetap akan berputar tanpa penakluk, bukan?

Acara dimajukan menjadi sore hari. Malamnya ayah Satsuki akan berangkat ke Hongkong, katanya, untuk mengurus anak perusahaan di sana.

Daiki berkaca. Dia merasa terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dengan jas semi-formal tanpa dasi itu. Untuk sesaat, dia melihat seorang bocah dengan peralatan memancing di cermin itu—namun menjelma kembali menjadi pemuda dengan pakaian setengah resmi. Kesimpulannya: dia merasa hidupnya berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa sempat dia melihat ke sekeliling. Tanpa mendapat kesempatan untuk bermimpi.

Bermimpi itu apa, kalau begitu?

"Satsuki-_chan_ tidak ada? Oh—dia juga tidak ada di sini. Nanti kutanya Daiki, ya, siapa tahu dia memberitahu anakku ke mana dia pergi."

Telinga Daiki mendeteksinya. Mudah sekali untuk menebak apa yang dibicarakan ibunya di telepon dengan ibu Satsuki.

"Daiki—"

"Dia tidak menghubungiku."

"Oh—halo? Daiki bilang kalau Satsuki-_chan_ juga tidak memberitahu ke mana dirinya pada Daiki. Iya. Ah, baiklah. Kami tunggu. Hm, apakah kami perlu menunggu di rumah kalian saja sampai Satsuki-_chan_ pulang? Oh? Ya sudahlah, semoga dia cepat ketemu. Segera saja telepon begitu dia datang atau ditemukan, biar kami bisa segera ke sana."

Daiki menengok ke jendela. Jangan-jangan Satsuki sudah berada di udara menuju Jerman? Daiki tertawa dalam hati. Dia merasa kalah dengan keberanian gadis itu. Dasar _rebel_. Dasar gadis nekat. Dasar pemimpi yang ambisius. Dasar pemimpi yang penuh tekad.

Tetapi, Daiki iri.

"Aku mau keluar," dia melewati ibunya yang mulai gelisah.

"Jangan kabur juga, Daiki."

"Tidak jauh. Cuma ke dermaga. Aku perlu angin segar."

"Bawa ponselmu. Jangan lama-lama. Jangan macam-macam."

"Hng."

Daiki membebaskan dirinya dengan cara pergi ke dermaga. Sambil berjalan dia bertanya-tanya pada langit, tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Satsuki sudah pergi, dan dia tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada dirinya. Penyatuan dua perusahaan mungkin akan dibatalkan, tapi Daiki juga yakin bahwa keluarganya dan keluarga Satsuki tak akan jatuh miskin walau hanya karena hal tersebut. Hidup mereka akan terus berjalan, dan dia pasti akan tetap dijadikan penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Mungkin orang-orang menganggap bahwa hidupnya enak, dia bisa langsung mendapat pekerjaan, tetapi dia merasa seperti mengunyah permen karet yang sudah tidak ada rasanya. Seperti ampas, namun jika dibuang sayang, karena dia tidak tahu harus memakan apa lagi selain mengunyah benda itu.

Kalaupun dia mencoba menghidupkan hidupnya lagi dengan bermimpi, mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat. Dia sudah telanjur dirantai. Dia berbeda dengan Satsuki yang sudah berlari duluan sebelum diikat dengan rantai.

Daiki jadi menyesal mengapa dia tidak membawa alat pancingnya. Padahal, dia bisa mengisi waktunya dengan hal yang lebih berguna daripada memikirkan hidupnya yang rupanya telah salah rancang dari awal.

Daiki tiba di dermaga dan mendapati sebuah laptop putih, sebuah buku sketsa tua, pensil, dan beberapa buku kecil serta sebuah tas dan jaket rajut. Daiki mengenali semuanya.

Termasuk pemiliknya.

Tapi, pemiliknya di mana sekarang? Hanya ada sebuah sepatu keds merah jambu yang diletakkan di ujungnya. Si pemilik biasa melakukannya kalau dia ingin bersantai sambil mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke sungai.

Daiki terperanjat karena sebuah kemungkinan yang negatif tiba-tiba mengejutkan otaknya.

"Satsuki!" lekas-lekas dia lepas jas dan sepatunya, kemudian menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

Daiki tidak jua mahir benar dalam menyelam, tapi setidaknya hal ini bukan hal asing untuknya. Dia pernah beberapa kali iseng menyelam untuk mencoba-coba apakah dia bisa mendapatkan ikan dengan cara itu. Ah, konyol memang, tapi itulah ide masa kecil yang tak wajar namun mengindikasikan naluri petualang yang besar.

Daiki memandang sekelilingnya. _Jangan bilang Satsuki sudah jauh tenggelam atau terbawa arus_.

Ada gerakan di belakangnya yang dia sadari, kemudian yang dia tangkap dengan matanya adalah sepasang kaki yang bergerak ke atas dengan gerakan yang lumayan lincah dan mahir.

Si pemilik kaki itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum jahil di dekat permukaan air. Lantas, mereka pun bertemu mata setelah sama-sama menyembulkan kepala di permukaan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Satsuki hanya tersenyum.

"Mau bunuh diri?"

Satsuki tertawa. "Heh, konyol. Mentalku tidak serendah itu."

"Lalu?" Daiki menepi. Satsuki mengikuti. "Kukira kau sudah berangkat ke Jerman."

"Belum," geleng Satsuki sambil meraih ujung dermaga. Daiki naik duluan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Satsuki untuk naik pula. Mereka pun duduk-duduk di ujungnya. Daiki menggelengkan kepala, membebaskan rambut tipisnya dari basah. Satsuki menyisir rambut kusutnya dengan jari.

"Kenapa tidak jadi pergi? Lalu kenapa kau menyelam ke sini?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang."

"Kau bertengkar dengan ayah ibumu?"

"Tidak. Tapi ... aku berubah pikiran."

"Tembokmu bisa runtuh, ternyata."

"Tembok pertahananku seperti Tembok Berlin. Berhasil runtuh karena revolusi dua pihak yang awalnya saling berargumen."

Bahkan untuk mengumpamakan pun Satsuki berbicara tentang arsitektur. Daiki paham betapa dalam cinta Satsuki pada apa yang diminatinya.

"Kautahu alasanku menyelam?"

"Ingin mengganti cita-cita menjadi penangkap ikan?"

_Smack_. Punggung Daiki mendapat pukulan.

"Bukan, _baka_. Aku hanya memeriksa dasar sungai dan memperhatikannya. Aku ingin tahu jenis tanah di bawahnya. 'Kan kalau merancang sesuatu itu harus mengetahui jenis tanahnya dulu, memperhitungkan beberapa hal, memutuskan bahan seperti apa yang cocok untuk konstruksi bangunannya, dan banyak perhitungan lain lagi."

Daiki diam mendengarkan.

"Aku menemukan ini di lemari kamarku," Satsuki menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di atas kayu dahulu, kemudian mengambil buku sketsanya. "Sketsa-sketsa yang kubuat waktu kecil dulu."

Daiki bukan orang yang bisa mengingat sesuatu—terutama pelajaran—dalam jangka waktu panjang, tetapi untuk hal ini, dia bisa mengingatnya kembali dengan cepat. Dia bisa mengingat awal-awal perkenalannya dengan Satsuki dan segala mimpi-mimpi masa kecil Satsuki, serta apa saja yang digambarnya.

Satsuki sampai pada halaman yang agak pertengahan, dengan dua jarinya yang telah kering dia elus permukaan gambar itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa melawan orang tuaku. Ayah menceramahiku beberapa jam lalu—bahwa aku sebenarnya dihidupi dari penghasilan perusahaan keluarga itu, dan sekarang aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku sebagai balasan untuk itu semua. Seketika aku merasa seperti orang kurang ajar."

Daiki tersentuh hatinya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ini memang jalanku, aku tidak boleh mengejar mimpi-mimpiku yang tinggi itu. Tapi kemudian aku disadarkan, bahwa aku memang tidak bisa mengejar mimpi-mimpi besar sebelum meniti mimpi-mimpi kecil yang bisa dimulai di sekitar sini. Mana ada orang yang langsung sampai ke atas, 'kan, Dai-_chan_? Aku tidak bisa dibilang berhasil di luar negeri kalau aku meninggalkan tempatku dibesarkan begitu saja. Padahal, aku sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku ingin meniti semuanya dari bawah, tapi nyatanya, aku melupakan mimpi-mimpi kecilku yang sebenarnya sudah bisa kumulai dari sekarang."

Daiki menggulirkan mata perlahan ke sekeliling dermaga. Sepi. Tempat ini memang butuh penambahan objek agar bisa lebih indah dari ini.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat pertanyaanmu waktu itu, Dai-_chan_. Kau bertanya soal mimpiku membangun beberapa tempat indah di sini. Aku bodoh karena aku melupakannya. Padahal, inilah tangga awal yang harusnya kupijak biar aku bisa melangkah ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi."

Satsuki tersenyum. Ini senyum yang amat jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—dilihat Daiki. Seperti sebuah kelegaan yang dalam, kelegaan karena akhirnya dia menemukan jalan yang terang.

"Aku ingin jadi _archipreneuer_. Arsitek sekaligus _enterpreneuer_. Aku mungkin belum bisa merancang apa yang kumau sendirian sekarang, tapi aku punya rencana lain. Ayah punya kenalan seorang arsitek. Sambil kuliah dan bekerja di kantor ayah, aku akan mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk membangun sesuatu di sini. Aku yang akan merencanakan keuangan dan segalanya, serta membantunya dalam hal perancangan. Ya, sekalian belajar."

"Jadi, kau batal kuliah di Jerman?"

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Semudah itu?"

"Menurutmu?" Satsuki menghadap Daiki. Mata mereka bertemu, Daiki tidak bisa menilai mata Satsuki. "Memang rasanya berat, tapi aku punya alternatif yang ternyata tak kalah menarik. Aku tidak perlu mengecewakan keluargaku, dan aku juga menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku tidak boleh ambisius dulu. Aku harus mencoba dari hal-hal kecil. Semuanya berawal dari hal kecil, bukan?"

"Kau makin kedengaran seperti orang tua."

"Tidak boleh, ya? Salah, ya, kalau aku dewasa secara pemikiran sebelum waktunya?"

"Tidak juga," Daiki menyusur kulit kepalanya yang terasa amat lembab. "Hanya saja, aku jarang menemukan orang sepertimu."

"Begitu? Kuanggap itu pujian. Terima kasih."

"Jadi ..." Daiki agak ragu menyuarakannya. "Kita akan menikah?"

"Ya."

Napas Daiki tercekat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan, bukan karena itu," Daiki menerawang memandang seberang. "Hanya saja ... semudah itu kau berubah pikiran?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Untung juga orang yang harus kunikahi itu adalah kau, temanku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak perlu kerepotan memikirkan banyak hal."

"Walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dengan artian lain. Sebagai teman, kurasa? Kau sudah jadi bagian hidupku, karena kita kenal sejak lama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kurasa kita akan mencintai sebagai dua manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan secara sebenarnya."

Beberapa waktu lalu, dia bertanya-tanya soal bermimpi, namun dia belum menemukannya. Sekarang, dia harus belajar soal cinta juga?

"Sekarang, tinggal tergantung padamu. Kau bersedia, tidak? Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk jadi _rebel_. Tapi pilih sendiri cara untuk kabur, ya, hahaha. Aku tidak punya ide."

"Hah, kalaupun kabur, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana."

"Jadi? Terima?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya keinginan," Daiki menggaruk lehernya. "Aku ingin tahu rasanya bermimpi. Mungkin, kalau aku bisa kabur, aku akan mencoba jalan itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

"Jangan yang konyol."

"Dai-_chan_, boleh aku jadi mimpimu? Mm, aku akan menolongmu untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya bermimpi. Mulai sekarang, aturlah mimpimu menjadi begini: buatlah aku bahagia. Buatlah kebahagiaanku menjadi impianmu. Kita sama-sama belum mencintai satu sama lain tapi kauharus mengubah perasaan kita pada satu sama lain agar kita makin bahagia lagi. Kejarlah tujuan itu."

"Kaukira ... itu gampang?"

"Memang tidak. Impianku juga tidak gampang. Impian yang serius itu memang tidak gampang. Ah, kau memang harus diajari soal bermimpi, rupanya."

"Memang," Daiki tertawa sebentar. Tawa yang tertinggal sebagai seringai setelahnya. "Aku tidak memikirkan bahwa ternyata kita akhirnya bisa jadi begini. Ow, kita menikah. Rasanya itu—entahlah. Luar biasa, mungkin. Luar biasa tidak terduganya. Tapi bukan juga sesuatu yang buruk."

"Tapi kurasa ... aku tidak ingin memiliki anak dulu untuk sementara, Dai-_chan_. Tapi mungkin—ah, tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya. Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti. Yang jelas, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengejar mimpiku ini."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mimpi itu juga, kalau begitu."

"Mencintai itu tidak gampang, lho, Dai-_chan_."

"Mimpi apa yang gampang memangnya?"

Satsuki tertawa; menertawakan dirinya yang terkena bumerang kata-katanya sendiri. Dia kemudian mencondongkan dirinya ke sisi Daiki, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya, dipandanginya wajah itu lama-lama.

"Oh, orang ini yang akan jadi suamiku," dia meraih dagu Daiki, memutar-mutar wajahnya.

Daiki menepiskan tangan Satsuki. Dia menggerutu. Satsuki tergelak.

"Bukan hal yang buruk juga, kok. Aku mengenalmu dan kurasa hidup denganmu tidak juga akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk."

Daiki memandang Satsuki yang dirasanya jadi makin dekat dengannya. Padahal, dia tidak merasa menggeser tubuh. "Jadi ini yang akan jadi istriku? Yang dulu pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik?"

Satsuki mencubit lengan Daiki. "Maaf ya kalau aku memang tidak berbakat."

"Aku akan membuatmu berbakat, kalau begitu."

"Caranya?"

Daiki mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin dengan menyuruhmu untuk meluangkan waktu setidaknya satu jam sehari untuk memasak atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga? Aku akan mengatur jadwalmu kalau kita hidup bersama nanti."

"Bisa diterima. Kita diskusikan nanti."

"Kita punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan sebentar lagi."

Satsuki menutup jarak dengan cepat. Langkahnya tak terbaca Daiki, tahu-tahu bibir Satsuki sudah melekat pada pipinya dan begitu dia sadar sepenuhnya, Satsuki telah mundur.

Oh.

Dia mulai merasa ketagihan. Dia mulai tidak bisa fokus pada saat dia memandang Satsuki dengan tidak percaya. Matanya selalu ingin jatuh ke bibir itu. Ho, jadi inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Salah satu hal yang bisa menimbulkan kasih sayang antara dua orang adalah sentuhan fisik. Itu fakta. Hm, setidaknya kau sudah kuberi trik khusus untuk merekatkan hubungan kita ketika menikah nanti, 'kan, Dai-_chan_? Agar kita mulai bisa benar-benar menyayangi satu sama lain."

"Hn. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Daiki menyeringai, tipis tapi nyata.

"Bersihkan dulu otak kotormu itu. Kita belum menikah," Satsuki bersungut-sungut.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku capek berdebat denganmu," Daiki pun berdiri. "Cepat bereskan barangmu. Kita pulang. Orang tuamu sudah mencarimu. Kau yang hilang membuat mereka panik, sampai menularkannya pada orang tuaku."

Daiki hanya menunggu sebentar sampai semua benda di atas dermaga masuk ke dalam tas, dan sepatu merah jambu itu dipakai kembali oleh pemiliknya. Naluri yang datangnya dari suatu wadah abstrak tak dikenal membuat Daiki mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil jemari Satsuki ke dalamnya. Tangan itu berayun seirama dengan kaki mereka.

Daiki mengangkat tangan Satsuki dekat-dekat ke wajahnya sambil berjalan. Ditatapnya jari itu—matanya lekat pada jari manis Satsuki. Sebentar lagi di sana akan dipasang selingkar cincin yang pasangannya akan disematkan ke jemarinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

Daiki menurunkan tangan mereka, namun tidak benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya. Bahwa aku menikahi temanku sendiri."

Satsuki tersenyum, yang lantas berujung pada tawa.

Daiki menambahkan, "Dan ternyata—mimpi yang harus kuraih ternyata tidak jauh-jauh dari diriku sendiri, yang sejak dulu ada di sampingku."

* * *

**end.**

A/N: ini fic ke-234 di tanggal 5-6. awalnya emang pengen bikin fic buat tanggal 5 ini, dan pas ngecek jumlah story, eeeh ternyata pas angkanya. 234 itu sebenernya kode(?) tanggal dan bulan ulang tahunku dan 5-6 itu kode dari ... dari sesuatu lel secret makes a woman woman kan

i present this fic to every momoi adorer in this fandom and also a gift for ... certain person. thank you for inspiring me until this far! C:

oh iya, di bagian awal, ada nama kayu _zwageri_. ada yang tau itu apa? itu kayu ulin XD itu salah satu kayu favoritku. dulu, di tempatku ini—kalimantan—kayu itu melimpah banget. kalo rumah pake kayu ulin, itu istilahnya udah konglomerat banget. tapi sekarang udah mulai langka ... dan jadinya muahaaall banget. kayunya bagus, mengkilat, tebal, dan kuat. pohonnya juga udah mulai langka karena dulu dipake abis-abisan 8""""D nunggu pohonnya gede bisa sampe ratusan tahun lho. karena itu ... mari kita selamatkan hutan kalimantan :") #kok

oh oke abaikan dan maaf karena author note-nya kepanjangan. intinya: selamat tanggal limajuni! :D


End file.
